


Aural Fixations

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [29]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Fixation, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: Hancock and the Sole have a fun, consensual evening and Hancock cops to an embarrassing trigger
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Aural Fixations

“You know, you have been very happy to use ties lately.”

The off-handed comment came as Yvette gathered the laundry to take down to the pumps to wash; he was supposed to be helping but it was a lot more fun to watch her bend and search out where-all their clothes had gotten tossed during good times. Hancock gave her a good-natured grin, holding up one of her slips. “Got pushed between the cushions before a meeting.” he said. “And uh…maybe it’s what I’m on right now. You look good all trussed up, and it’s a fun game.” Hancock dropped the slip into her waiting basket, the cheeky grin sliding off his face at her expression. “Too much, beautiful?” He asked worriedly.

Yvette smiled, reaching out to cup his cheek. “ _Non, non_ \--I like playing our games, I just would like to break from tying for a little while. At least until the rope burn goes away completely.” She held up her wrist and twisted it to show him; it wasn’t as raw as it had been the last time they’d taken the ties off, but it was certainly sore.

“Guess I’ve been goin’ a little overboard on ya, beautiful. I’m sorry.” Hancock said apologetically. He took the basket of laundry from her, ready to carry it down the stairs for her as a sheepish apology.

Yvette followed, glad for the assist and more than a little tickled at Hancock’s chagrin. “I am not angry, only sore. I just wanted to be sure we have not made a complex for you, and that you will still want me even if I am not tied like a roast.” she teased.

“That a thing that can happen to a guy?” Hancock frowned, pausing at the landing and looking up at her in surprise.

“To some people, yes--but sexual abnormalities were not my concentration, so I cannot say for certain why it might happen. I only meant to make the joke.” Yvette replied, taking the basket from him. “Ok?”

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Lemme have some Mentats before you go crackin’ jokes, that way I can keep up.”

Yvette snorted, shaking her head. “Give yourself more credit. I will be back with the wash when it is done.”

Hancock nodded. “If I ain’t here, I’ll probably be in the Rail; we could take dinner off the spits tonight, make it easy on you.”

“A perfect plan.” Yvette said warmly. She shifted her grip on the basket, to get it better balanced on her hip so she could open the door. “Oh, _Jean_?”

“Yeah, beautiful?”

Yvette smiled. “Perhaps tonight, _you_ wear the ties?” she said brightly before slipping out the door and leaving Hancock standing slightly open-mouthed at the bottom of the stairs.

“ _Always_ going for the last word.” Hancock said after the tingling in his fingertips stopped and he could close his mouth. Sometimes, the way she said things or the look she gave just threw him for a loop all over again. He grinned to himself, and left the building to go on about his general business whistling cheerfully.

***

“You should have let me take your coat to wash while I was going to do the other washing.” Yvette said as she tested how well Hancock’s wrists were bound to the legs of the chair. “ _Bien_?”

“Hey, I still had stuff to do.” Hancock replied. He gave a wriggle. “Wrists are good, thighs could use a little tightening.”

Yvette came around to make the adjustments, stepping back and giggling. “ _Le grenouille déviante.”_ she said. Hancock was tied to the chair; his arms were down at his sides, secured at the wrists to the legs of the chair. His ankles were tied to the chair too, and more ties around his thighs to force them spread. He was slouched, sac dangling.

“Kinda hard to stand up when a gal laughs at a guy.” Hancock teased.

“ _Oh_ , I am not laughing _at_ you, _mon coeur_! I am…” Yvette smilled, trailing her fingers along Hancock’s thighs. “Savoring my dessert,” she murmured as she walked around Hancock and sat on the bed behind him, massaging his shoulders for a moment before grabbing the back of his chair and tipping it back so she could whisper in his ear, “before I eat you _all_ up, _mon_ _déviante maire_.”

Hancock shuddered, feeling a jolt from ear to sac. “Hey, c’mon now.” he said gruffly.

“So _handsome_ , how can I help myself?” Yvette said with a soft giggle, kissing just behind the curl of what was left of Hancock’s ear.

He jerked his head. “Hey--”

“Do not try to run away _Jean_ , I have you all tied up to play.” She murmured, one hand coming around to palm his chest. “Such a _strong_ man, all tied up.”

Hancock tried to tip his head away again, glaring down at his lap where--in spite of the coolness of the evening and the growing mortification--he was starting to rise to the attention.

“I am going to take _such_ time on you, _Jean_ ,” Yvette kissed the little curl of his ruined ear, “before I decide how I will use you tonight.”

Hancock growled in warning, trying again to get her mouth away from his ear.

Yvette trailed a finger long his neck and flicked the bottom of the curl lightly. “I cannot wait to have my hands all _over_ you, _Jean_ \--”

The little puff that came with the threat of her hands was the tipping point. “Sober*!” Hancock snapped. The chair was set right almost immediately, and he could feel Yvette’s fingertips at his wrists.

“Here? Or is it your legs?” she asked.

“Stop--it’s not the ties, alright? Just stop and listen to me, ok?” he said gruffly.

Yvette slid out from behind him and knelt in front of him. “I am listening, _Jean_.”

“Look…I wanna play, but you gotta get out of my ear.” he said shortly.

That was a surprise; Yvette wondered how she’d so badly misinterpreted all his earlier wriggling. “I am sorry, _Jean_ , I did not realize it was not pleasant to you.”

“It’s not _that_ , beautiful.” Hancock replied. “None of that _hurt_ , it’s just--it’s just--” he groaned. “It’s embarrassing, alright?” he tried to avoid her serious gaze.

“I…I am not understanding.” Yvette said slowly. “Of course, you do not have to explain further, _Jean_ , I will take a different approach if you are ok with continuing. I am sorry, _mon coeur_.”

He didn’t _want_ to explain; the truth was _mortifying_. But something inside demanded his honesty. “Look, you know you’ve talked me off a couple of times before; that’s _embarrassing_ , alright? I mean when we’re dancing close and I get too wound up, well that makes _sense_ , ya know? But gettin’ talked off? It’s embarrassing.” Hancock repeated. “Besides…ears are a spot I…I dunno how you stand.” he mumbled.

Yvette blinked, taking a few quiet moments to try and make sense of the gravelly confession. “So…you are embarrassed that I can make you aroused with talking?”

“ _No_ \--it’s embarrassing you can get me _off_ talking.” Hancock corrected.

“Oh…so…that is embarrassing, and you…think I am pretending to like your ears?” she asked.

Hancock took a deep breath; sometimes these kinds of conversations were salt-in-the-wound aggravation, but he knew she wasn’t trying to needle him. She needed a little extra to understand--it was a language thing, and he could get that. “Right.”

“Can I respond?”

“Yeah…sure, beautiful.”

Yvette nodded. “Should we untie you?”

Hancock shook his head. “As long as you keep it under an hour, I’m fine.” he winked, trying to find some humor to help his mood.

She snorted. “Ok, I will be short…I am glad that I can arouse you in many different ways. That I can do so by flirting across the room, _or_ by touching you, _or_ yes by saying the right things to you in the right way. It makes me happy, and I feel confident. Let us be very real: the right kind of friction can make a man rise even from the dead most of the time…that I can do more than that, and have you excited in my hand…that is to me very good.” Yvette explained.

“I wanna say you’re selling men a little short but…yeah I’ve definitely had some mole-rat** mornings…” he snorted, then shrank back at the look on her face. “Sorry. I know, bad manners.”

“Terrible manners.” Yvette said drily. “As to your second point…your ears are your ears. I worry that they do not protect like they should, but I think they are cute. I also think it is cute how much you jump when I am near them…I thought it was because they are a spot for you. I was wrong, and I am sorry.”

“A spot?” Hancock raised a brow.

“A spot that makes you go to jelly. Like when you slide your hand under my hair, and your palm is so warm on the back of my neck, and your thumb just rests right here…” Yvette tipped her head to show Hancock explicitly.

He grinned. “Well…yeah but you’re gorgeous when you melt.”

“And you are _so_ handsome when you are melting.” Yvette replied softly. “May I touch you?”

He nodded.

Yvette moved until she was kneeling right between his sprawled thighs and wrapped her arms around his waist, chin lightly on his chest. “I will not do a thing that makes you feel bad after you feel good, _mon coeur_ …but please, please, please believe me when I say that it makes me happy to have you turned on, it is _very_ exciting to make you go off in many different ways, and all of your inches are precious to me.”

Hancock was glad he’d said yes to being touched; after a code drop it was always dicey for either of them. Sometimes things were just too prickly right after. But in that instant, all he felt was warm, and not just because he was snugged up against some of the best parts of her. “I guess…I guess I believe ya. I mean I know you don’t lie to me about this stuff, ok? Just…” Hancock took a deep breath. “I guess…you can mess with me like that a little bit. But if I tell you I’m about to blow…don’t just keep going? At least use your hand or something, ok?”

Yvette nodded. “You tell me when you are about to come, and I promise to do just what you say. Are you sure you would like to continue this play tonight?”

Hancock licked his lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I am. Just don’t let me hit the ground, tipping me back like that.” he teased. If his wife was _anybody_ else, he’d’ve said no. But they had more than enough between them that Hancock could have faith she’d play with him on the ups.

Yvette kissed his chest. “If you fall, it will be on your favorite pillows.” she teased.

Hancock laughed.

He wasn’t laughing for long. Once again, Yvette had him tipped back, running her hands along his neck and chest, down his stomach, but never touching what he really wanted her to, all the while purring in his ear.

“ _So_ strong and _so_ hard now, _mon coeur._ Look at you, such a state you are in.” Yvette murmured, kissing his ear again, both hands on his stomach to feel it flex as he struggled with his arrousal. “What should I do with you, hm? What should I do with my husband who is so energetic and ready to fuck? Is he tired of hearing how _handsome_ he is, how very much he is wanted, hm?”

Hancock groaned, pulling at the ties. Maybe-- _maybe_ \--this wasn’t the worst treatment, as long as he didn’t go shooting off like a damn rocket. “Tell--tell me something dirty, beautiful…make me blush.” he challenged.

Yvette smirked. “Oh, but you are so worldly _, Jean_ , how can I make _you_ blush? Perhaps if _Edward_ were here with us, he might have ideas.” she teased, feeling Hancock tense. “Oh?” Yvette licked her lips, ready to gamble. “ _Oh_ , yes, if he were here, he would have _such_ ideas, _Jean_. I would not tell him your little secret,” she murmured, kissing his ear again, “instead perhaps, he would tie you like a little toy--your wrists to your ankles, that very muscular ass of yours in the air with his _thick_ fingers pushing more and more oil into you until you are ready to be destroyed by his _tremendous_ cock…you have seen it _Jean_ , and I promise you it feels as good as it looks…”

Hancock swallowed as his mind’s eye wandered to a fantasy he didn’t know he’d wanted to have. So far the occasional Ed-focused solo fests had been basic, since the guy hadn’t yet opened up to that kind of thing and all. He wouldn’t mind giving the ghoul a kick in the free-loving direction, but it wasn’t like the three of them didn’t have plenty of time to help each other wiath the various baggage.

“Better to leave your legs free to kick though.” Yvette giggled softly. “He would catch your ankles and fold you until you couldn’t breathe while he routed you out.” she kissed his ear.

Hancock shivered; he knew exactly what she meant, had watched Ed do just that to her and enjoyed the sight.

“ _Oh_ , imagine the _three_ of us, _Jean_ …you lying on top of me, your handsome cock all wrapped up in my puss, with _Edward’s_ fingers preparing your asshole for a good… _hard_ …fuck,” she nipped his ear, “pinning you between us so _all_ you can do is be our spoiled little toy…” she breathed.

“ _Oh_ …” Hancock huffed, squirming as best he could. Front-to-back was something he hadn’t gotten since before the Big Trip--it had been fun then, and that was just getting wild in Diamond City dust to kill the boredom. Now? Now, when sex wasn’t _just_ sex and he didn’t _always_ have to be looking for the knife in the back? That’d definitely be a thought he pulled off too later.

Yvette sighed, then blew across his ear to make him shiver again. “Every thrust just making you come deeper into me… _Edward_ is like you, he will find your most sensitive place and then he will grind it into dust, make your nerves _scream_ for pleasure…” she whispered. “You will not be able to go _anywhere_ , and even as you filled me up, you would be kept warm like those Sunday mornings when you have not moved away from me the night before…” she murmured.

Hancock looked down at his cock; it was flushed and throbbing, the tip gleaming. He wasn’t quite at the edge but _goddamn_ he was close. “’Vette--” he shivered as her hands ran down his chest pressed on his stomach again. It almost felt like if she put enough pressure on him there, she could make him go off. It was a weird feeling, but it was better than when her hands weren’t on him at all and he was ready to burst.

“I would hold you in place for _Edward_ , even spread you further because he likes to see himself moving in and out of your body, much like you do, _mon couer_.” She said warmly. “I would do it happily, to make you a silly, drooling little slutty boy--”

He shivered and gulped. “Shut the fuck up and start sucking my dick, you bitch!” Hancock barked; he would apologize for the angry command later, when he wasn’t on fire from head to foot. She was hitting buttons he didn’t usually mess with _and_ it was in that sweet purr that drove him crazy! Not to mention she was, at the very least, happy to give him the kind of fantasy that could get you kicked out of more than one settlement. _How_ the hell had he gotten--and stayed--so lucky?!

Yvette let the chair down with a hard thunk, swinging around to get between Hancock’s legs again. She took him in her mouth roughly, sucking hard. When he was good and riled, he got foul-mouthed and a little mean; having gotten him to that state with a few saucy whispers and light petting was delightful thing.

The suck was mean and a little toothy; like when they were in a corner of the Rail and had to be quick. Most guys couldn’t handle it, but with his body the way it was, Hancock didn’t mind--sometimes even _liked_ \--it like that. He also liked what she sounded like when her lips and throat were working, and he hoped like hell he’d go off deep and be able to hear her swallow--he _loved_ that sound, desperately gulping like she couldn’t get enough of him. Hancock tipped his head back, huffing. His ears were ringing and his nerves were screaming. “ _Fuck!_ ” He couldn’t help yelling as he came, his lap warm and wet. Hancock looked down to see what he’d just shot out splashing back on his lap, and his wife coughing up a storm, sticky strings on her lips and one hand. “Shit, beautiful--”

Yvette held up a finger, patting her chest to clear the cough.“Not the right angle for how you like it.” she said; sometimes it was like that.

“As long as you’re ok.” Hancock said affectionately, feeling warm and fuzzy in his chest and cold and tingly in his fingers…and his toes. It was definitely time to get untied. “Legs first, when you got your breath?”

She nodded, taking care to do it slowly and massage his thighs and calves to help the circulation flow. “There and there, _mon coeur_ , a little more and a little more and you are free--you are so good and patient and free.”

Hancock flexed his fingers and massaged his wrists, sighing. “It’s better when I don’t shoot out into nothin’.” he said, still feeling a little embarrassed at the code drop and the outburst and the confession. Embarrassed but not ashamed, which was better than he’d expected to field when he’d dropped the code in the first place.

“ _Bien_.” Yvette replied, getting up and kissing the top of his head. “Water first.” She kissed the side of his head before going around the room and coming back to him with a can of water and his cigarettes.

“Do the thing.” Hancock said, grinning up at her. “Please?”

“You are spoilt.” Yvette replied, smiling as she passed him the can. “Two sips, and then I will.” she tempered. Sometimes after a silly game, to push back against a dip in mood, she went a little overboard tending to his needs--whether it was to keep _his_ mood from dipping or hers, Yvette couldn’t say. But in fairness, Hancock was the same way; they really suited each other well.

He rolled his eyes, but complied, even taking a third sip to make her happy. Then Hancock watched eagerly as Yvette took a cigarette and got it lit, and inhaled deeply. He licked his lips, ready. Sometimes he wished she smoked more often, so that they could do this more often. When she’d done it to him at the Slog, so long before, it had flipped a switch for him that he hadn’t known was there--and then spending so long stifling the urges and the desire the way he had had to…Hancock knew he was taking a little bit of an advantage of the situation, but it was worth it.

She bent down, sliding her free hand behind his head to hold him still, rolling the smoke and her tongue into his mouth. It was a little clumsy for being out of practice, but Yvette couldn’t help but smile…even if there were never any menthols.

Hancock savored the smoke and the attention, reaching up to hold her face until she broke the kiss off. He happily accepted the cigarette when she slipped it between his lips, worrying the little dent she always made when she had the filter. “Sit down?” he patted his thigh.

“Your feet are awake?”

He nodded.

Yvette complied, putting an arm around his neck and keeping her toes on the floor to try and keep some of the weight off of him. “You were delightful, _Jean_. I love that you will let me be mean to you sometimes.”

“That wasn’t mean, beautiful.” Hancock replied, an arm around her waist comfortably. “Dirty, but not mean.” He sighed contentedly, nuzzling her before turning his face away to smoke.

Yvette snorted. “Sometimes it seems mean, when you start whimpering.”

“Whatever it is, it was good and filthy.” Hancock grinned up at her. “Gimme fifteen minutes, I’ll get you to whimper.”

“We have the night.” Yvette chuckled. “And then the day, and after that, and after that.”

Hancock nodded. “Yeah…still blows my mind.” He ignored the specter lurking in the shadowy corner of the room, focusing on her face between puffs.

“ _Moi aussi_.” Yvette murmured. She kissed the side of his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Your wrists are ok?”

“Oh yeah, beautiful. You really don’t put the squeeze on when you’re doing the knots; kinda makes me worried if we ever have to actually hold somebody down.”

“Believe me when I say, _mon déviante maire_ , if we have to use ropes for business, I can tie the knots well enough. For fun and pleasure though, I cannot help but be cautious.” Yvette replied.

“Alright, alright, you’re making a good point.” Hancock replied as he enjoyed the last of his cigarette. Then he gave her butt a pat. “I know you want a bath. How about I wash your hair?”

“I do, but it is alright if you are tired, _Jean_.” Yvette kissed the side of his head. While Hancock was one of those rare men who seemed more energized after most orgasms, he also had the bad habit of pushing through when he needed to rest, especially if he thought he hadn’t performed adequately. It was a chore, sometimes, trying to get him to relax after just one or two goes in the bed. “Even if it was not mean, it did stress you.” she pointed out.

“I want to.” Hancock said firmly. “Plus, no need to mop if I get you in the tub.” he added with a cheeky grin, laughing when she lightly swatted the back of his head. “Don’t be mad because I’m right.”

Yvette rolled her eyes. “You are terrible is what you are being!” she shook her head, then cupped his face and planted a quick kiss on his mouth before getting off his lap.

Hancock got up slowly, stretching his back and listening to the snap-crackle-pop of his joints. She still didn’t get that letting him into her hair was just as much ‘spoiling’ him as the babying after they fooled around weird or rough, and that was fine. As long as she let him do it, he was better than happy and more than content. “Hey, beautiful?”

She paused, half undressed. “ _Oui, mon coeur_?”

“I _love_ you.” Hancock grinned, arms open.

Yvette went to him immediately, tucking under his chin. “ _Je’t’adore_.” she murmured.

Hancock kissed the top of her head. Life was fucking great.

**Author's Note:**

> *Because I couldn't think of something more creative for Hancock's safe-word :D  
> **Mole-rate mornings = coyote ugly [which is in itself an ick concept, I know, but nobody's perfect all the time]


End file.
